


Merge

by gypsysue



Series: Evil Author Day [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Evil Author Day, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsysue/pseuds/gypsysue
Summary: Pepper has heard all about the advances Potter-Black Inc has made in medicine and seeks their help to aid a dying Tony, who thinks he is hiding his illness.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers
Series: Evil Author Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163096
Comments: 11
Kudos: 328
Collections: Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads, Marvel Fanfic Must Reads





	Merge

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Author Day
> 
> I started this early last year, and just pop in and write a little bit each time, usually only a sentence or a paragraph. This is one of those, like a few that I will post today for EAD that I work on when the mood strikes and it could be decades before I even look like finish it.

Title: Merge  
Author: Gypsysue  
Fandom: Harry Potter/Avengers/Iron Man  
Pairing: Harry/Tony, Hermione/Steve  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Mpreg. Fudged timelines. Harry was raised by Sirius. Good Dumbledore. Completely AU.  
Summary: Pepper has heard all about the advances Potter-Black Inc has made in medicine and seeks their help to aid a dying Tony, who thinks he is hiding his illness.

Chapter 1

“Hermione,” Harry called as he entered her office, located next to his. 

“What?’ Hermione asked, barely glancing up at him. Her hair was held up by three different pencils, and in her hand, she held her fountain pen, writing some kind of contract, he was sure. 

He had no idea how he would have even started his company without her, he hadn’t even given a thought to the idea. But she had come to him, demanding that he do something good after all the bad they had suffered. 

“About that fundraiser tonight…”

“Yes, Harry you have to go, there is no way around it this time. I went to the last four in your stead,” Hermione said in her usual frustrated tone. 

“What’s it for this time anyway?” he asked as he sat on the corner of her desk, watching her work. 

“It’s for Potter House,” she answered him, placing her pen down and frowning. “Do you have a date yet?” she asked already knowing the answer. Harry was only twenty-two, but he hadn’t dated in four years, not since ...well they didn’t talk about that. 

“Of course I do, I’m taking you,” Harry said smirking at her. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and smiled slightly, “fine but you have to buy me a new outfit.”

“Already done,” Harry said smiling brightly. 

“Why not take Luna, you know she loves these things,” Hermione asked, picking her pen back up. These contracts wouldn’t write themselves, and she didn’t trust anyone else with most of them. 

“She’s away on one of her trips,” Harry said smiling fondly at the thought of her. “Besides, Neville always gets snarking when I take Luna to these things.”

“Stark Industries has sent another request for a meeting,” Hermione said, frowning at the page. This was the fourth one since Tony Stark had been rescued from his abduction in Afghanistan. 

“What do they want this time?” Harry asked, confused. He couldn’t understand why they would want a meeting with him. Stark Industries was a tech company, Potter-Black Inc dealt with charities, medical research and the thing that started it all, Potter House. 

Potter House was designed to aid in the protection of children, particularly magicals that were raised by abusive muggles. It had started as a magical thing and slowly spread out to the muggle world as well. 

“They don’t say, as per usual, and I couldn’t even begin to figure it out. They just asked for an appointment, again. Since Tony Stark came out as Iron Man his popularity has grown exponentially,” Hermione answered with a shrug. 

“Well it doesn’t make any sense, we have only been around for five years and only in the muggle world for four,” Harry said, “maybe he wants to meet to give a nice donation,” Harry mused. 

“They give at every charity event Harry. Well, Pepper Potts does, I don’t think Mr Stark has ever been to one.”

“Ah Pepper Potts, the only woman in the world that is almost as good as you,” Harry said, leaning over and kissing Hermione’s head. 

“And don’t you forget it,” Hermione teased, blushing slightly under the praise. 

“How could I, you basically run the ship, Hermione.”

“Well, that’s not true, and we wouldn’t have our medical department without you,” Hermione said, eyeing the ring on his finger. 

“Yes, well,” he said, rubbing the top of the black stone. It was one of the only good things that came from being the Master of Death. His head was full of ways to defeat Death, including disease, so he had developed cures for many of them. 

Over the years new abilities seemed to unlock themselves, but none had been more surprising than the fact he could make people immortal with him if he wanted too. It had only taken the death of his lover to trigger it. He didn’t think Hermione and Sirius had figured it out yet, but they would. 

“Lady Potter-Black,” came the voice of her secretary, “Lord Black is here to see you and Lord Potter-Black.”

“Send him in,” Hermione said, frowning. He was supposed to be in England, not New York. 

“What’s wrong,” Harry asked as soon as Sirius shut the door behind him.

“Why yes, I would love a cup of tea after that horrendous Portkey,” Sirius said smiling at his son, taking a seat. 

Tea popped up on Hermione’s desk, and Sirius made himself a cup, sighing after the first sip, “thanks Winky.”

Harry smiled indulgently at his old man, “now why are you here?”

“I thought you would like to know that I pushed through your proposal. The old farts were up arms but since their power base is actually quite low, there wasn’t much they could do about it,” Sirius started, smiling at his godson. 

“The new Potter-Black primary School will open next school year, including muggle subjects. As per your request, they will open to everyone in the Magical World, including vampires, weres, centaurs, you name it they can attend.”

“Oh well done, Dad,” Hermione said, getting up and hugging the man. 

“Well you did write up the proposal, sweetheart, I just pushed it through with all our votes. Really the only annoyance was the anti-Potter mob.”

“The Prewitt’s still at it then?” Harry asked annoyed. 

“Afraid so. Arthur actually apologised for divorcing Molly.” 

“Why in the name of Merlin would he do that?” Harry asked.

“Said if he hadn’t he could have at least put a family Geas on her to stop her being a pain in your arse,” Sirius said with a small chuckle. 

“Well no point in that, since he couldn’t have controlled the other two, what with them not even being Weasley’s,” Harry said, frowning.

“That’s what I told him. He still feels guilty though, especially after everything you’ve done for the rest of them.”

“Well, except Percy,” Hermione said. 

“Yes, expect him.”

“Have you come any closer to find out just who is Ron and Ginny’s father?” Hermione asked. 

“Not yet, but there has been speculation that Ron has a different father than Ginny. They think Ron’s is Magical, but Ginny may come from a muggle.”

“There was talk like that a while ago, saying that Ron was a Dumbledore, but Albus would never have touched the woman,” Harry said smirking. “Besides, he was the one that outed her when he found the potions she was feeding me,” Harry said. 

“There is still talk that Ron came from Aberforth,” Sirius said. 

“Have you managed to get a blood sample from them yet?” Hermione asked, looking at Sirius knowingly.

“How did you...no never mind, and no not yet, but I’ve only been trying for a month.”

“Why?” Harry asked.

“Curiosity, Harry,” Sirius said, “it’s driving me crazy.”

“What doesn’t drive you crazy, dad,” Harry said laughing at the look on his face. 

“Really, Molly is lucky she’s a Prewitt, otherwise she would have been banished in disgrace,” Hermione said sighing. 

“Not even the Prewitt name will save her if we find out she spelled someone to father her children. It's the only reason I can think she would be hiding their parentage,” Sirius said frowning. 

“You coming to the Fundraiser tonight?” Harry asked, changing the subject. 

“Of course, I even had a date,” Sirius said smiling. 

“Teddy?” Harry guessed, laughing at the caught look on his dad’s face. Teddy always came to the events, it just so happened to be Sirius’ turn to take him.

“Well, yes,” Sirius huffed. “Remus and Tonks wanted a night out and I offered to babysit.”

“Offered? It was your turn is all,” Harry said laughing.

“Lucky for you Tonks has taught him how to control himself, otherwise you would be having a fun night of trying to keep Teddy calm,” Hermione said, smirking at Harry before turning and smiling at the only father she could remember.

He had rescued her from the Grangers when she was just five years old. Sirius had been working as an Auror at the time and had been sent out to deal with an obscene amount of accidental magic coming from her home. 

Sirius never talked about what he had found, and Hermione had no memory of it. After intense therapy, it was thought that the best way for her to recover was to forget. 

Harry had declared her a Potter and his magic had made it so and then demanded his dad adopt her. They had been inseparable ever since. Harry had often wondered what his life would have been like if Sirius hadn’t taken him in after his parent's murder. He shuddered to think about it. 

He had met the Dursley’s once when he was ten and had been curious about his mother’s family. After spending just five minutes with them, he never wanted to see them again. If Dumbledore hadn’t stepped in and forced the reading of his parents Will, he could have very well ended up there. 

There had been many in the Wizarding World that didn’t want Harry to be a part of it. 

“You may still have to give him a suppression potion, you know how excited he gets with all those people around,” Harry said, grinning at Sirius’ pout. Teddy hated that potion.

“Where is Teddy now?” Hermione asked.

“He wanted to see the plants,” Sirius said rolling his eyes, “so he is with Neville.”

“Speak of the devil,” Harry said as a little missile ran into the office and straight for him.

“Uncle Harry,” Teddy exclaimed, jumping into Harry’s waiting arms.

“How’s my little munchkin?” Harry asked, kissing Teddy on the forehead. 

“I’m good. Neville was showing me his new plant, it has wings, Uncle Harry, wings.”

Harry raised a brow at Neville who smiled at him, “it was a mistake, but a lucky one. It seems to produce pods of pure magic. I’m still experimenting with them, but so far they have helped with skin growth. George has his ear back!”

“Write up a report and get it to me as soon as you can, Neville,” Hermione said, smiling brightly at him. 

“That’s truly amazing Neville,” Harry said, moving Teddy to his hip so he could clap Neville on the shoulder. 

“Well,” Neville said hesitating, before adding. “It was actually your fault Harry. It happened after you came down to the lab a few weeks ago and cast that spell, remember?”

“Yes, Fred blew something up and set a few of your plants on fire, nearly scared me to death,” Harry said with a frown. The noise had been horrendous. 

“Well, the plants you hit, mutated,” Neville said, scratching his head. 

“Get the spell research department on it,” Hermione said. 

“You coming tonight?” Harry asked Neville, trying to change the subject. He hated when stuff like this happened. He knew it was good for their business most of the time, but every time it happened, he couldn’t help but feel the vast differences between him and his family. 

“Yes, I have to give a talk on our plant research. In general terms of course. I’m going to add this new information to my speech,” Neville said smiling. “I wonder if Pepper Potts will be there?”

“Isn’t she dating Tony Stark?” Harry asked, smiling at his friend.

“No, she put that rumour to rest a while ago. She is perfectly single, Neville,” Hermione said smiling at him. “Last I heard Tony was having a fling with a young male model,” she added.

“He sure gets around,” Harry said, “kind of like another man I know,” Harry added looking at Sirius with a smirk.

“Well, we are both good looking, powerful billionaires, what else would you have us do,” Sirius said smiling brightly at his family.

Harry rolled his eyes while Hermione huffed out a breath and looked up as if asking for patients. Their dad would never change.

“I’m not interested in dating Pepper Potts, just so you know,” Neville said after he recovered from his chuckling at Sirius. “And please don’t let Luna hear otherwise,” he added, looking around the room as if she would just pop up.

“Of course not,” Harry said smiling at his friend and godbrother.

“It’s true, she just has an interest in Botanics, and those parties are so boring Harry,” Neville said, rolling his eyes. “The only way I cope without nodding off or spelling someone quiet is if Pepper and I talk about plants.”

“I had no idea she was so interested,” Hermione said, frowning slightly.

“It seems to be a new interest. At the last few parties, I attended, when she was there, she asked many questions about our plants and research. Of course, I didn’t tell her much, just the basics.”

“Could be why she wants to meet so badly,” Harry said, shrugging. “Either way we should probably go get ready. 

****

Harry clapped Neville on the back as he took a seat next to him, after his speech. 

“You did great Nev,” Harry said smiling at his best friend, and godbrother. “You have gotten so much better since the last time I saw you give one.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Neville said sourly, nudging Harry’s shoulder and rolling his eyes. “Glad to see how supportive you can be.”

“Neville,” Pepper Potts called as she stood behind him, causing him to turn in his chair slightly. 

“Please, sit,” Harry said as he stood since Neville was kept in place by Pepper’s hand on his chair. 

“Thank you, Lord Potter,” Pepper answered as she took a seat, smiling at them both.

“Please, call me Harry.”

“Thank you, Harry,” Pepper said, before addressing Neville. “You really found a way to regrow skin?” Both Harry and Neville could hear her excitement.

“Yes, it was an exciting discovery,” Neville said. “It’s already in its testing stages, we managed to regrow a friend's ear.”

“That is fascinating,” Pepper said.

“We can’t wait to start using it in the burns units. Think of all the people we can help, all the pain we can ease,” Neville said, smiling brightly. He loved his job, it was evident to anyone who talked to him.

“Fantastic,” Pepper said, smiling brightly before turning to Hermione. “I was wondering if you have managed to find time to squeeze me in for an appointment?” 

Hermione blinked and looked at Pepper, “the appointment is for you?”

“Yes,” Pepper answered, still looking at Hermione expectantly.

“The emails never said who or why,” Hermione said, “so we have been trying to figure out why a Tech company would want a meeting with us.”

“It’s not something I could put in an email, and I couldn’t say the meeting was for me. Tony is rather nosey after all.”

“So it’s about Mr Stark?” Hermione asked, sharing a look with Harry.

“Yes, but it’s not something I can discuss in public, so I was hoping to get a meeting.”

“Of course, why don’t you stop by tomorrow morning, I will be in my office most of the day, so pop by when you have time. I don’t have any scheduled meetings since it’s the weekend.”

“Thank you so much, Hermione. Harry, will you be there too?” 

“Do you need me there?”

“Yes,” was all Pepper would say, which was quite enough considering it was common knowledge Harry was in charge of their medical field and responsible for most of their advancements in medicine.

“I see,” Harry said, studying Pepper. He could tell she wasn’t sick, just under a lot of stress, so it must be someone close to her. He wouldn’t try to guess, since she was so keen to keep it quiet, but odds were she was concerned for her boss.

“Uncle Harry, come dance with me,” Teddy called as he ran up to Harry. 

“Have you tired out Uncle Sirius already?” Harry asked as he stood up and moved to dance with his godson. 

“He’s so old, Uncle Harry,” Teddy whined, “he gets tired easily, not like you.” 

Harry laughed at the offended look on his dad’s face as he walked with Teddy to the dance floor, his mind still reeling about what Pepper Potts wanted. 

****

“Harry?” Hermione called as she entered his office the next morning, “are you ready for Miss Potts?”

“Yes, I am curious what is going on, but figured it has something to do with the injuries that Mr Stark took during that ‘hostile takeover’.”

“Hostile takeover!” Hermione exclaimed. “The way I heard it was that Mr Stane tried to kill Tony and steal his technology because Mr Stark refused to build weapons anymore. That’s more than hostile if you ask me.”

Harry chuckled at the look on Hermione’s face. 

“Lord Potter - Black, Miss Potts is here to see you,” his secretary made a rather comical sound before adding, “Mr Stark is with her.”

“Tell me again why we are here Pep?” Harry heard Tony asked.

Pepper didn’t answer as they moved to Harry’s open door.

“So you’re a Lord huh?” Tony asked as he walked into the office like he owned it and took a seat.

“Tony,” Pepper scolded, looking at Harry and Hermione in horrified embarrassment. 

“Indeed, take a seat, Mr Stark,” Harry said, frowning at the man. He could feel the man in front of him slowly dying. 

“Thank you for seeing us,” Pepper said smiling and extending a hand. 

Hermione shook it, “please take a seat, Miss Potts,” she said as she let go of her hand. 

“Thank you,” Pepper answered, throwing Tony a look. 

“Can we just get on with this I have things to do,” Tony snarked as he sunk into his chair with a petulant frown.

“Tony’s dying,” Pepper blurted out, “and I was hoping you had something that could help.”

Tony looked at Pepper with confused horror, while Harry just nodded his head, confirming what he knew.

“I will need a copy of his…” Harry didn’t get any further, as Pepper placed Tony’s medical file on his desk. Harry picked it up and read through it as Tony whispered frantically to Pepper.

“Okay,” Harry said as he placed the file down on his desk. “The good news is, we can fix this, the bad news is that if you need that thing in your chest to be Iron Man, well you will have to find some other way. Cause we will be removing it completely.”  
“What about the metal in my heart?” Tony asked as he sat forward.

“We can repair it completely,” Harry said, staring at the man in question. 

“Well what are we waiting for?” Tony asked, standing up and clapping his hands together. He was dying anyway, at least now he had some hope. 

“Tony, you can’t just expect them to drop everything for you,” Pepper said, frowning at her boss. 

“I’m sure Mr Stark is used to getting what he wants when he wants it. Usually I would not be so accommodating,” Harry said, “but in this one case, I expect we can make an exception.”

“If you will excuse me, I will get things set up,” Hermione said. “Harry, follow me please.”

Once they were out of his office, Hermione pulled Harry into her own office and hit the rune for the privacy charm to activate.

“Do you know what you are doing?” Hermione asked, looking concerned.

“Yes, I am saving his life. He is dying, very slowly and very painfully,” Harry answered.

“Okay then,” Hermione said and picked up the phone to make arrangements. “Though I don’t know how you are going to explain the labs to a muggle,” Hermione muttered under her breath.

“I heard that,” Harry said with a laugh. “He’s Iron Man, I am sure he will be fine with keeping the secret, especially since he will be signing a contract that states as much.”


End file.
